


On The Way

by fox_sake



Series: Improper Ladies [1]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Overprotective Father, Pre-Summit, Prologue, Vail Isle, Wine Is Classy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_sake/pseuds/fox_sake
Summary: Three very different women travel to where their lives will change forever.
Series: Improper Ladies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917586
Kudos: 5





	On The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction to the Improper Ladies series, where I will be exploring some possibilities of having 3 MCs, retelling some events and adding many others. The underlined parts are transcripts from the game.

[| soundtrack |](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ml1CkyomCM0)

* * *

One hundred years ago, the kingdoms were so soaked in the blood of never-ending war that they were practically bled to extinction. One determined princess, Katyia of Revaire, through pure determination and wile managed to bring all the young people of the kingdoms together at the mysterious Vail Isle. After several weeks, the young people, having learned more about one another and believing in both Katyia and the prospect of peace, refused to return to home and war. Instead the great peace was born. And to maintain it ever since seven delegates from the seven kingdoms are sent to the isle for seven weeks in order to arrange seven marriages. 

The tradition of the Seven Summit was born. And for a hundred years, it ensured peace. But a hundred years is a long time. Time to dull memories of the cost of was and the sacrifices for peace. Katyia is no longer alive to steward the plan she created and the balance of peace has become a thin razor's edge. The kingdoms have never been closer to resuming the all-encompassing conflict that nearly destroyed them all. And, with a new Summit about to happen, the stage was set for a new story. Perhaps a new fairy-tale. Perhaps a new legend. Or perhaps, a tragedy. 

* * *

The first step of the journey of the delegates to Vail Isle was the sea voyage. And, avoided by her peers most of the time, **Katheryn** is perfectly fine with her own company during the journey. Or at least that's what she tells herself as she walks towards the edge of the deck, a goblet of red wine in hand. Her wavy hair, pulled away from her face, cascades down her back, certainly redder than ever in the light of the setting sun. She smiles lightly as the wind caresses her skin. Her careful eyes watch the sea as she lazily shakes the goblet, allowing the wine's delicious scent to invade her nostrils. But, instead of using the moment of solitude and silence to relax, she allows her head to be filled with thoughts about the Summit and questions about what the best course of action would be for her.

If she plays her cards right, she may become a queen. A fairly obvious choice would be Crown Prince Jarrod. However, she would really love a chance to leave Revaire, which marrying him wouldn't allow. Besides, from his reputation, it didn't seem like Prince Jarrod would be the sweetest husband, and one unpleasant marriage in her life was enough.

She heard the Crown Prince of Wellin would be attending the Summit. Perhaps that would be a wonderful option. He has a perfectly good reputation, will become the next king in his country and would give Katheryn the chance to leave Revaire for good. Yes, that does sound like a good course of action. She should certainly try to get to know him.

She smirks to herself, satisfied with her plan, before slowly bringing the wine goblet to her lips and taking a sip.

* * *

As **Amaya** walks towards the cabin where her assigned bed is, she spots Prince Zarad in the hallway, leaning against the wall. What he is doing so near the female cabins, she wouldn't dare to ask. As his eyes meet hers, she slows down. He straightens up as his mouth stretches into a grin.

"Ah, Lady Amaya." He deliberately yet briefly looks her up and down. "We get to speak at last. Pity it took so long for our fates to overlap. I do regret the time lost that I could have spent with such a pretty and interesting young lady."

She simply gives him a polite smile, knowing by his reputation not to take such flirting seriously, and sweeps into a deep curtsy in front of him.

"Your highness. I am very pleased to see you in such good health and spirits."

The prince eyes her with amusement, clearly noticing her deliberate exaggerated politeness is mostly a strategy to put him in his place.

"I see the rumors of your beauty and charm weren't false."

"And I see the rumors about your... generosity towards young ladies were true as well. You flatter me, my Prince."

He studies her intently for a brief moment.

"You know, I met your mother once", he states casually.

Amaya gives him a puzzled look. After all, in the Corval court, the further up the hierarchy you are in the inner court, the less you generally socialize with people outside its confines. And people like her mother, who was very high up, would hardly socialize with the black sheep sons of the Emperor.

"You did?"

"I was very young at the time, and your mother was just beginning to win favor with the Empress. I didn't understand why I couldn't see my mother whenever I wanted to, so I went into the inner court looking for her. And I ended up in the Empresses' parlor by accident." 

She holds her eyebrows firmly in place, lest they rise and betray her surprise. It is no secret that the Empress has always been less than fond of the Emperor's two younger (and it must be said, lovelier) wives and their progeny. If she had found the prince of the lowest ranking imperial wife in her private chambers... 

"Luckily for me", he continues, "your mother was the one who noticed me. The Empress hadn't yet made her appearance, but there wasn't enough time for her to shoo me out. So, instead, she told me to be quiet and hid me under her skirts for the entire tea." He grins. "So, really, my skirt chasing ways all started with your mother. I think it's fitting that you take responsibility for your mother's sins, don't you?" 

"I think blaming your poor behavior on my mother's generosity is far more illuminating than your story", she fires back, making sure to keep her tone light and playful.

"Is my behavior so poor? I thought I was following in your mother's example and being generous. Making ladies happy the world all over." 

"If believing that will make you feel better about yourself, I will not dare to deny it, your highness. Now, if you excuse me, I must resume my journey to my cabin."

"Yes, of course, darling. I won't hold you any longer."

"Have a good night", Amaya says, curtsying brefly.

"Good night, Lady Amaya."

* * *

After a lonely sea voyage due to the fact that the king demanded his daughter had a ship to herself instead of sharing one with the other Arland delegates, **Elise** feels like her stomach is filled with butterflies as she admires the breath-taking scenery in the isle while the small barge she is in moves through heavy mists. A mix of dread and excitement fills her as she realizes she is essentially on her own for the very first time in her life. Only to soon be thrown back into a life of being carefully watched, but this time with the addition of a husband. Hopefully that husband will be someone she loves. The butterflies in her stomach become even more agitated at the thought of finding love, something she had only seen in books.

She feels herself growing even more curious about the beautiful Vail Isle as she is escorted by strange, violet-eyed servants into a large castle with great mosaics of colored glass. The surroundings are green and fertile, untouched by civilization. The grounds are covered in carefully planned gardens, filled with beautiful flowers and exotic scents she has never seen or smelled before. The sun shines brightly, a light breeze playing with her long light brown silken locks, the weather managing to be neither too warm nor too chill. The hallways are marble and polished to shine. The furniture plush and practically new.

Finally she is shown into a large room, filled with every amenity she could need. Her escorts soon disappear into the shadows and she is left alone. Alone save a strange young man, wearing a crisp black suit, with bright violet eyes, pale skin and hair so fine and light it reminds her of moonlight. He is incredibly handsome and filled with so much intensity he practically glows with it. All of his intensity and attention are focused on her. 

"Ah, you are here at last, Princess Elise. My name is Jasper and I've been assigned as your personal butler during your stay here at Vail Isle." 

"Good afternoon, Jasper." She smiles brightly at him. "I am very pleased to meet you."

It may be something she would usually say out of politeness, but, as excited as she is to be having an entirely new experience and as relieved as she is to find someone to rely on, she truly means it.

"I am very pleased to meet you as well", he says with a hint of a smile, but the lack of emotion in his eyes give no clues as to whether he means it as much as Elise does or not.

* * *

Lady Katheryn, Princess Elise and Lady Amaya.


End file.
